Long Time No See
by bookowl26
Summary: It's just your normal crime fighting team. Go Go falling asleep on watch. Hiro being bossy. But when a real "monster" appears, the 6 must try and face their fears. [As soon as I finish writing, I'll rewrite the entire thing.]
1. A mysterious alert

_Go Go POV_

I groaned once, forced my eyes open, and put on my senses to see where I was. The room spun for a moment before I saw where I was- the control room. Then Hiro walked in, frowning.

"Looks like you fell asleep on the job again, Tomago. Next time and it will be Fred or Wasabi. There has been an attack in the city, we'll have to go there. We'll take a ride in the car", he said, pointing to a white van.

"Nope, I'll go by motorcycle with Wasabi, and you guys can bike", I replied, sticking a wad of gum, and adjusting my hand wheels.

"Station says it's a robber, and our missi- wait, that was last time!" Fred exclaimed, walking in with a half eaten sandwich in hand, "There is a real monster on the loose, and we have to take care of it."

"Where is my paintbrush? I can't find it!" Honey Lemon shouts, looking everywhere frantically.

"Lemonade, it's over here" Wasabi grins, pointing to a rainbow colored paintbrush. I have no idea why those crazy people use nicknames for nicknames. Can't Wasabi just call her Honey Lemon?

"We are the big heroes, we'll make the number of troubles 0!" we exclaim, having a fist bump. But there is one problem. If we make the number of troubles 0, then why would we be superheroes? Than, there will be nothing to solve.

"HELLO? Baymax?" Hiro calls, waiting for Baymax to respond.

"BA-LA-LA-LA-LA!" Baymax exclaimed, pulling back his hand. Honey giggled as Hiro face-palmed.

We checked our armor, gave a thumbs up (except for Baymax, duh) and sped off.

 _Honey Lemon POV_

Go Go was the first to arrive. She sliced through the air, landing by the search camera (in 30 seconds! I think that's a new record). Wasabi slashed through the heavy vines, and jogged into place. Fred jumped up, landed, and arrived in a minute. Baymax and Hiro flew, and I ran on a speeding blob of jelly.

"The monster seems to have no past appearances, and we must defeat it", Baymax said, "eyeing" Fred.

The search camera had tracked the monster to the dark alley. I quivered, seeing what it looked like. No, not the flashbacks...

FLASHBACK  
"Aiko, just listen! You have to go." "But dad, I can't. They will get me if I step outside." "Then use this paintbrush. Your mother gave it to me. She told you to give it when you turned 11. It will help you. See the metal part? Tap it twice, and the paintbrush will expand into a sword. Now go!"  
END OF FLASHBACK

I fingered my paintbrush, and decided not to tell the others. I had to Iris message Annabeth- and quick.


	2. Hydra dehydrated

**PS- Annabeth, Leo, Nico, and Piper arrived to take care of the monster.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I can feel it. There are demigods in this city. But, the one thing I have to do is defeat this Hydra. Who absolutely refuses to die. Wait, Nico, what are you doing? Oh yeah. Going to get Leo. I turn my attention to the Hydra, when all of chaos breaks loose.

Whoosh. A girl who looks like Thalia slices through the air, cutting off a hydra head. I face palmed, and got Nico to tell her what this was.

Then a guy with messy hair spoke up. "This is a hydra. When you cut off a head, 2 more grow back."

A really tall girl shushed him. "In the myths, Heracles burnt a head when it got cut off. Fred and Go Go, you've got this. I'll use my purse." Oh, this one is smart. But why does she look so familiar?

I watched in amazement as the 3 killed the Hydra, with my sword as a final blow. Piper gasped. Nico then chose that moment to speak. "Now, we have 3 older versions of Jackson. Killing a major monster on first try? That's good. I'm Nico di Angelo."

 _Honey Lemon's POV_

I watched that look alike of Hiro introduce me to the others. "That is Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez." My eyes widened. I could have fainted, but Hiro straightened my back.

"Annabeth!"

We bounded closer, wrapping the other in a big hug. "Oh, I haven't seen you forever!" I exclaimed, blinking the tears out of my eyes. The fates chose that moment to send us into a flashback.

FLASHBACK  
I was 11 years old. I had to walk from New Jersey to New York, which was what I was doing. I tapped the metal part as the last monster got stabbed and out ran.

Once I got to camp, I was claimed as the daughter of Iris. But then it all happened so fast. Before the giant war, some monster captured me. But I got to San Fransokyo in one piece. And that was what I needed.  
END OF FLASHBACK

 _Piper POV_

So here I am, fighting this crazy hydra. Then Annabeth sees somebody she knows, and they suddenly and enveloped in blue light.

They don't seem worried about it.

I think we should take these guys to the one place that is safe.

Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Coming to CHB

_Piper's POV_

I am 100% sure I've got this. But, after a ton of questioning, we discovered that Nico could take 3 people with him while shadow traveling, and the others could ride on Festus. The good thing is that Camp Half Blood hasn't given up on searching for Leo yet. So they haven't burned his shroud. And another thing is that Camp Half Blood doesn't know Leo is alive and healthy! So here is how Nico, Annabeth, and I came to find Leo.

We were traveling along the way, looking for ten hydra. That is a ton, you do know. We had finished off five of them when Leo made a certain appearance. He told us what had happened, and also told us to not tell Calypso. After finishing the last hydra off, we turned to the 6 in front of us. Somebody named Aiko turned to greet Annabeth. I had to lean on Nico for support.

After discussing about who would come with Nico, we decided to split into what we originally had. Annabeth and I would go with Nico, and the rest would go with Leo. Just saying, going cross country on a dragon would take about five days. I wonder if I can convince the camp not to burn Leo's shroud.

Group one (Annabeth, Nico and I) left as soon as Calypso returned, with drinks and food in hand.

 _Calypso's POV_

I actually didn't use the bathroom, unlike everybody else thought. I hurried over and tried to Iris Message somebody, but then I remembered that Camp Half Blood thought Leo was dead, and almost all of the campers didn't know me. So I decided to get some food. I knew Annabeth, Nico and Piper had arrived from CHB, they were the only ones who knew Leo was indeed alive. So I bought a Happy Meal for Nico, and he shadow traveled away. Annabeth and Piper didn't want anything. So that left me with five bags of food and six hungry mouths to feed. Not including me.

 _Hiro's POV_

So, a girl who looked older than me, with choppy brown hair and an eagle's feather in her hair, but younger than the other four told us we had to go to this camp place. I wonder if there is a lab there, because Baymax needs a new chip.

"What are we even going to be there for?" I think, having possibilities roar through my head. Clutching the dragon with my feet, I used my hands to cover my ears. Calypso and Leo looked at me, and shrugged.

After many cautious stops, we finally found New York. I saw Calypso Iris Message Annabeth, and while both of them nodded, Leo turned to the dragon and whispered a few words. The dragon nodded, and creaked. I wish I could build something like that, but Baymax is close enough, so I don't exactly care.

 _Jason's POV_

I wiped away the sweat and tears as I fought against the dummy. Finally, I killed it, and inside was a pair of glasses. Sighing with relief, I perched them on top of my nose. I thought about Piper, and how she was doing. I hope those hydras didn't harm her in any way. As if on cue, out of the shadows came Piper, Annabeth, and Nico. Running forward to greet her, she flew into my arms. Good thing I'm taller than her, because otherwise my glasses would go flying into the Stoll's hands, AGAIN. And I do not want that to happen.

"Piper! So did you defeat them all!" I exclaimed, slightly jumping up and down. But when my eyes met Annabeth's gaze, my excitement died down just a little bit.

"Yes we did. And we found no sign of Leo, which is too bad. We all miss him. I hope we get more signal, so that we can eventually solve the rumor- is Leo alive? Or not?" Piper said, making a sad face. I saw a flash of blond hair, and I think that was Annabeth, going to tell Chiron.

"Aww, Pipes", I mimicked, making the same face. Piper groaned and leaned in for a kiss.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I ran away before Jason could see the blush. After all, my skin is light bronze. But sometimes, it turns very pale. And when you see a blush on that face, you can compare it to a brick's color (I was looking at one ^^). When I got behind a tree, I saw Jason's face. Apparently he thought I was going to spread news to the other campers, but instead I was snickering under my breath. Everyone is going to be for a surprise when they see Leo flying in.

And I chose that moment to jump out, and run as fast as I could to Chiron.

"Sir, may you please delay Leo's shroud burning? We have detected that he could be alive, which is weird because he's supposed to be dead. But the chance of him still living is 5%", I told the centuar. He nodded, then told Mr D, who just passed gas and let out a burp (this is what I imagine him doing LOL). I held my nose, smirking. They haven't given up on Leo yet!

 **(Timeskip: Half a week later)**

 _Leo's POV_

Annabeth said they were going to do it half a week later. Giving code red to the newbies, I cued Annabeth. She smiled, and used a mirror to show her response.

(All good)

Grinning back and smiling, I settled down. My grand entrance was to be awesome!

 _Reyna's POV_

I'm pretty sure I sensed some hydras, but then they disappeared as soon as I doubted they were there. I figured that the Greeks took care of them. Wait... Aurum senses something. IS THAT THE FIRE USER? I don't think he's working well, machines can break. I'll take him to the best engineer in New Rome. (^^ this is so funny but poor dog)


	4. Why is he alive?

_Nico's POV_

I know one thing is very, very, very interesting. Leo Valdez might be alive. It's a rumor from Camp Half Blood. I have to give this information to Reyna. Where is she? There is a note on her desk. 'Gone to take Aurum to the engineer because he's acting weird' it said. Now I'll have to run 1/4 of a mile to get there. Great. Just great.

After renting a bicycle, I pedal fast. Sweating, I look for Reyna. Oh there she is. "Reyna, there is a rumor from Camp Half Blood about Leo being alive. So please don't harm the poor dog." I pant, pointing to Aurum. He nods and trots over to me, and I stroke his head.

"Well then, I can go back and finish my papers", Reyna groans, and hops onto a nearby golf car as it pulls away. I watch her go as I decide to shadow travel to CHB.

How lucky of me to shadow travel to Will Solace's cabin.

He's in there.

I think I'll go somewhere else. (lol solangelo fluff)

 _Wasabi's POV_ **(Ooh this is new)**

So after Leo does Morse code, I do it back to him. His eyes widen as he smirks. We plan to land just as something extremely weird happens. This Leo kid must be crazy to think of this.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I don't think Chiron really wants to burn Leo's shroud, but after all those months, I'm pretty sure the camp is getting restless. So I gently persuade him, and he agrees. I see Wasabi up in the air doing Morse Code to Leo. Smiling at them, I remember I'm at a funeral so I start to fake tearing up.

"We shall honor Leo Val-", Chiron began, but was cut off by Piper.

"What's thing in the sky? It's not the sun...", she says, pointing to Festus.

"Uh...", Chiron begins. He squints and sighs loudly. "Two demigods interrupting their own funeral. How peculiar!" he mutters, swinging his tail.

 **"LLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** , the camp screams, and comes to greet him.

"Hello, I'm the super sized-mcschizzle. Looks like I came back during my own funeral!" Leo grins, holding out a hand. A few campers faint, and looks like the Apollo campers are going to be very busy.

 _Wasabi's POV_

Seriously, our entrance was awesome. Like 2 people fainted... BUT IT WAS AWESOME. Anyways, Lemonade got into the Iris cabin, but Go Go, Fred, and Hiro aren't determined yet. Percy and Annabeth looked at me and then each other. They decided I wasn't a demigod, which was totally good news. I did not want to get involved in demigod business.

I meant, it was all awesome, I just don't want monsters attacking me, or getting wounded by Celestial Bronze.

Wait, who is that person tapping me?

It's Tadashi.

And he's alive.

How did this happen?

 **Oh and BTW the next chapter is of Tadashi and that stuff. Please keep on reading!**

 **Signing off for now, and keep posted,**

 **-bookowl26 (this is books-and-calendars)**


	5. Tadashi's story

_Tadashi's POV_

I see them. This is horrible, what will I say? They have landed. I mean, I'm glad that they're okay... why is Wasabi staring at me? I'll give him a flashback, maybe he's stable enough. Nope, I'll wait until later. There is too much information. Wait, I know I'm not supposed to do this... again...

* * *

 _Let me explain._

 _Everybody thinks I died in the fire. The truth is, a few demigods named Reyna, Piper, Nico, Percy and Leo helped me out. I still wish I could go out into the mortal world, but it's dangerous._

 _San Fransokyo is a city with protection. Most movie screens and droids have celestial bronze daggers in them, so no monster dares come near. One day a bunch of hellhounds suddenly appeared. I found a kid named Leo trying to kill them, but I forgot about it. Then the fire started. Leo saved me, and explained how he was pretending to be "dead"._

 _He also told me not to tell anybody he was alive._

 _Then Reyna, Piper and Nico arrived, and took me. I was struggling to breath. I had scars all over my back._

 _But how did I try to get in there? Why would I run inside?_

 _Professor Callaghan had a magnet. He joined the forces of evil. He knew I was valuable to the demigods, because I could build a lot of things. He took the magnet, and slowly it attracted my soul. I had no choice but to come to him. Piper charmspeaked me, and Percy helped water to my lungs. Reyna gave both Nico and I energy. Then the four of them chanted something loud and clear- and I fell to the ground. The magnet broke into a million shards. The metal melted away. Then Nico shadow traveled to Camp Half Blood._

 _I remember my first day. The kids were very curious. I was eighteen... but like some of the older demigods I had to be kept in place. I was important._

 _Death looked at me and shrugged. Death then let me live._

* * *

I jump up, lifting my legs to a position where they were perpendicular to the ground. I'll have to gather the crew and explain, because Hiro is about to faint.

 **Coming up next- Callaghan's story. Sorry but there might only be 3 or 4 chapters after this. I was aiming for a 20 chapter story... whatever.**

 **We're so sorry,**

 **-bookowl(s)26**


	6. The prophecy begins

**Guys... AN, I have to say there will only be 10 more chapters after this. Then you can take the story and do WHATEVER you want! You can only take it when I allow you.**

* * *

"Tadashi! Aww, come on, why didn't you tell me?" Honey gasped. "YOU WERE AT CHB THE WHOLE TIME!"

Tadashi shrugged.

Hiro ran forward, and hugged him. Tears escaped his eyes. "I saw Baymax's recording."

Tadashi blushed. "...um...thanks...little...bro...OW! BAYMAX!"

The white robot waddled over. Before Baymax could get to him, Leo Valdez came hopping over, fresh from the crying crowds.

"That is soooooooooo cool. The Valdezinator is tied!" he grinned.

"I am Bay-"

"HOW DOES HE WOOORRRK?"

"So here is an information card with his-"

"-max your-"

"Valdez needs to comfort his crazy fans. BYYEEEE! Oh yes and tell me at the camp-fire, Hasta Luego!" he screamed, jumping down.

"That kid is seriously ADHD."

Calypso shrugged. "I bought him a box of apple juice... turns out that made him hyper. I'm never doing that, ever, again."

GoGo suddenly looked shocked. "Up above your heads!" she whispered.

"Oh, that is claiming. Hiro is also a son of Hephaestus, you are the daughter of Enyo- you only have one mortal sibling, Wasabi is a clear sighted mortal-", Tadashi began.

"Why am I a mortal?" Wasabi demanded.

"Actually, that's good in a few ways. You can avoid monsters, you won't get hurt by Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold, and no ADHD or dyslexia for you", said Tadashi, smiling.

"Wasabi you can go to the Hermes cabin, there aren't many campers there now, Honey Lemon, to the Iris cabin, and GoGo... I guess we'll have to find you another cabin", Tadashi concluded.

Hiro gulped. What was all this about? "Where does Baymax stay?"

"In the big house."

* * *

 _A few nights later..._

At midnight, the robot wobbled out the big house. He climbed down hills. He reached the Oracle's cave, where Rachel was painting.

"Hello, Rachel, I am Baymax", said Baymax in his monotone voice.

"Hi Baymax, I am Rachel", came the unenthusiastic response.

"Tadashi has met the others- Hiro, GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon. The phrophecy is beginning."

"Pour water on me in case I black out."

Then Rachel became the Oracle.

 **"Born to seek, for revenge  
He is not done yet, in the end.  
4 shall go and 2 will have left  
Find the magnet theft. "**

Tadashi grunted and shook himself awake. "Hey Baymax, whatcha doing?"

"Finding the phrophecy."

"What did I say?" Rachel muttered sleepily.

"Born to seek, for revenge, he is not done yet, in the end. Four shall go and 2 will have left, find the magnet theft", Tadashi yawned.

"Theft as in scene? Or as in "thief" in improper grammar?"

"I think it means the scene. We better get Chiron."


	7. Up to the Attic

**I'm sorry to say this... but I'm discontinuing the fanfiction after this chapter (maybe). I just completely lost my inspiration, the plot is horrid, the grammatical mistakes... Agh. I'm done with the story (for a while). I might as well delete it?**

* * *

Chiron's hooves drummed against the wooden floor of the Big House, as he stared at the demigods solemnly. "Go to the original oracle's place, even though she isn't there anymore, she has an unlimited supply of quests, each created for a new demigod's entrance. I have never heard about this quest before, or anything like it."

Tadashi nodded, grimacing softly. He walked up the stairs hesitantly, finally reaching the ladder which led up to the Attic. Shivering, he reminded himself that even though there used to be a corpse, the place wasn't overly haunted by any maniacal spirit which would try to kill him. He was so close to death, the Fates could have cut the string and let him die. But no. They clearly had something in plan for him, whether it was going on a quest to get revenge...

Or...

Reuniting with his family.

* * *

The Attic was barren, and several orbs were scattered around in the dark corners of the room. There was a towering, old, bookshelf, which on it, lay a key. Tadashi spun around the room, and finally, his eyes rested on the glimmering key.

"This may be it," he whispered softly, reaching for the key. He felt the tip of his finger fall on the key, and nothing happened... but his finger was dissolving. He yelped, pulling the rest of his hand back.

He only had 4 fingers on his right hand.

Tadashi tried again, this time, clutching the key with his entire hand. If he was going to dissolve, then he was going to get over it and see what came next.

Tadashi was teleported into a magnificent library, which had a line of windows parallel to the ground. Next to him were many bookshelves, each of them towering over him. Then, with a sudden jolt of realization, Tadashi remembered that those were the same bookshelves as the one that held the key. On each of the identical bookshelves, there was a key.

"Uh oh," he gulped silently, staring at all of the keys. If this was the library to all of scrolls for the quests, then it sure didn't look like a library...

* * *

Hiro was getting worried. It was thirty minutes already, and Tadashi still wasn't back yet. He stared at the ladder uncertainly. Gogo pushed him aside, snorting.

"Hiro. I'll take care of this." She blew a bubble on her bubble gum and started up the ladder. She sighed. How did Tadashi get lost in that small of a space?

A little bird unscrewed a screw, and a plank fell to hit Gogo's head. "Ow!" she exclaimed, her head whipping up to meed the broken clock over her.

"Ta-da-shi-is-go-ne," it sang. Gogo pondered over how birds could sing. Then, Gogo's eyes widened. No wonder Tadashi had got lost. But the attic was supposed to be safe, right?

She sauntered over to a bookshelf, the mud on Tadashi's feet evident on the ground. She stepped forward, and hit the shelf angrily. "Get out!"

Gogo somehow managed to fall through the wood...

The last thing the crew downstairs heard was a bang on wood, then all was silent.

"I don't think this is safe," Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi said in unison.


End file.
